


Chipped Hearts

by Ranusoren



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranusoren/pseuds/Ranusoren
Summary: this aint dekubaku i killed him and im posting this shit i wrote w my friends in 2012 bless up enjoy





	

chap 1- descending into darkness

Once again, Alvin found himself wandering the dark streets, lost and aimless. For the third time in his life, he had been expelled from school, and Dave was sick of it. He had kicked the poor teenage boy out of the only home he ever knew without even giving him time to pack anything for his rough journey ahead.  
Dave overreacted at everything Alvin and his brothers did. I mean, that nerd had it coming. As for Theodore, Dave didn't even seem to care at all. Even so, Uncle Ian was worse,  
There was no other choice. Alvin had to do this to survive. He solemnly hugged a grey trench coat around his damp, skinny body, slipping into the alleyway nearby. Onlookers had no idea what the poor teen was about to do to himself. Little did they know that it would torture him forever...  
Alvin walked past a group of tall, burly teenagers who spoke through grunts and shoved a plastic bag into his arms. By the distinct smell of the contents- the stench of chemicals and, quote on quote, 'magic'- he knew it was cocaine. However, it may have been the only way to get through the worst night of his life. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a bundle of dollars he had stolen from Dave before something cold and hard thumped against the back of his head, enducing a yelp and a white hot pain in his skull. Next thing he knew, his knees grew terribly weak and he scrambled desperately at the wall for something to hold himself up on, but to no avail, and he hit the floor with a muffled thud. All he could see were three teenagers standing over his limp, lifeless body before he blacked out.

chapter 2- flight

Alvin's blond-haired head span as he edged back into consciousness. He tried to move his arms to rub the bruise that was forming on the back of his aching head, but there were spiking pains in his previously numb wrists as he tried to move. He realised that the restraints were made of thorns, and that made him panic. When he attempted to get up and run away, he found that his legs were also bound. Upon looking down, he noticed that his sexy miniskirt was pulled seductively up to his hips and he was wearing a thong. He was topless. This was terrifying to him and he blushed heavily as a single tear ran down his face. There was also a throbbing pain in his rear end.  
"Don't hurt me," whimpered the defenceless teen as a hand cupped his delicate jaw, although he knew what was coming next. This was what he was intending to do, but not with three people! He cried harder, screaming for Dave, but it was no use. Even if Dave could hear him, he would do nothing to prevent the agony that would soon come. Alvin cried out and writhed, feeling his frail heart pound against his ribs. In a final bid to escape his restraints, he screamed, "Dave! Dave! Dave! DAVE, SAVE ME!"  
~  
"Dad?"   
Dave ignored his son, Simon, and took another shot. The vodka sent a burning sensation down his throat and he hissed. "What?"  
"Can I have some dinner now?" asked Simon timidly, his tawny brown hair flicking over his eyes and glasses as he cast his soft gaze down to his feet.   
In a fit of rage, Dave violently got out of his chair, leaving it to clatter to the floor behind him. He picked up his empty shot glass and threw it lividly at Simon. It narrowly missed his face and shattered against the wall.  
"NO!" bellowed Dave. His eyes were fiery with drunken fury.  
"O-o-okay!" squeaked Simon. He scampered away into his bedroom to hide from his abusive step-father.   
Dave sat down again and let out an angry sigh, swigging the rest of his vodka. He found Alvin, Simon and their other brother, Theodore, in an orphanage where they were barely fed. Theodore, unfortunately, was no longer around... but he really hated the other two with a passion. He had recently kicked Alvin out of the house because the school he and Simon attended had constantly bothered him with phone calls about his atrocious behaviour and had finally expelled him. This left him with the last spawn of hell... He smashed the empty alcohol bottle on the table, creating tiny little crystals on the floor that resembled Simon's tears.

Simon wanted to see his girlfriend.   
Tears slid down his weak face as he picked up the withered bouquet of flowers he kept under his bed. He barely had time to see Jeanette because his father stopped him from going outside at all. The beautiful chrysanthemums he had bought for the light of his life three months ago had long since died. He felt so guilty for not showing his beloved the affection she deserved.  
He slowly climbed out of his window, solemnly dragging the bouquet behind him. When he was sure that Dave wasn't looking, he jumped to a nearby tree, hauling his bruised legs up so that his cruel dad could not see them through the window. He shifted cautiously across a thin branch that felt as if it would snap at any moment.   
Without warning, it broke.  
He quickly pulled his other leg off the branch and watched it plummet to the ground. Flinching, he leapt out of the tree and scrambled to the garden gate, unlocking it just in time for Dave to storm out of the house. Luckily, Simon managed to get out before Dave reached him. He pelted down the street as the remenants of the branch whizzed by his head. He sprinted across the road and in the direction of his girlfriend's house, not looking back.

chap 3- Heartache

Alvin choked on his tears. He held the trench coat around his beaten body, crying out in pain as he was shoved between people going the opposite way in the busy streets. He felt a hand on his sore shoulders and stopped.  
"Hey," a beautifully melodic voice said. "Are you okay?"  
"... Britney...?"  
\--  
"Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry..." Jeanette gazed sadly at Simon.  
"It's okay..." Grimacing to reassure her, Simon knelt down and placed the new flowers that he had bought down by the gravestone of his deceased brother, Theodore. He stayed there for a while, his head hung in sorrow. His tears merged with the rain. When Jeanette crouched down to give her boyfriend a hug, however, he spun round and gripped her hands tightly. His hands were shaking, but he caressed the back of her hands lovingly with his thumbs.   
"Jeanette Moonflutter... will you marry me?" Simon murmured nervously, getting out a navy blue box. When he opened the box, there was a gorgeous gold ring encrusted with a single topaz gem that sparkled in the downpour.  
"I would love to, Simon, but we're only fifteen..." Jeanette looked to the side of her with an adorably vulnerable look.  
"So? We can elope, babycakes." He kissed her hands.   
Jeanette looked up, far above Simon's head, and let out a scream. "Simon, look out!"   
Simon was siezed by the neck and lifted from the ground. The ring fell onto the damp mud as Simon yelled and thrashed against his father's grip.  
"PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted again and again, to no avail. A clenched hand struck his stomach, winding him. He coiled over in pain and grunted loudly.  
"I'll teach you to run off, you dumb *hic* bastard..." growled his inebraited father. However, he quickly threw Simon to the ground as he noticed Jeanette running to the nearest house, screaming.   
He chased after her, but he tripped over and smashed his head on a nearby grave. Jeanette bolted through the door and out of Simon's sight, leaving the stick thin, nerdy boy alone with his father. He struggled to his feet and raced after Jeanette. She was in someone's house, and it appeared to be her mother. Simon waited at the back of the room, tears streaking down his pallid face. Jeanette turned to her beloved and asked him a life-changing question.  
"Would you like to come and live with us?"  
\--  
"What are you doing here, Brit?" asked Alvin.  
"Just going to the shops. What's wrong?" she asked him.  
"Nothing." He quickly tried to dry his tears on his hoodie sleeve, but she placed a hand on his arm.  
"I can see you've been crying. Now tell me what's wrong because you won't ever get it off your chest.''  
Alvin sighed and explained his situation. Halfway through, he burst out into sobs and had to stop, crying into Britney's shoulder.  
"There, there," Britney whispered, stroking Alvin's hair and feeling a shiver run down her spine as she touched his golden locks.  
"Britney..." Alvin sniffled delicately and sat up, gazing into her beautiful green orbs. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," whispered Britney, and they erupted into a passionate makeout.

chap 4 - 

Dave was drunk again. When wasn't he? But today, he was drunk out of his mind. He had washed away his anger at Simon rebelling against his iron rule with alcohol. The strong stench of absinthe lingered in his every breath as he staggered across the moor, his menacing murmurs being dragged for miles by the strong winds. It was so dark, he could barely see, but he still struggled onwards, even when he fell over ditches. Dave could hardly walk straight, but still carried on. He lost his footing and dropped the shovel, but snatched it up again and crawled forward. A wooden stick was embedded in the ground, marking Theodore's real grave.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alvin slumped on the side of the bed, his face cupped in his hands.  
"How could this be? You said you were taking the pill!"  
"I'm sorry deary, it gives me the raisins if you catch my drift. I'm allergic to it."  
"Why didn't you say? I trusted you! After all that has happened to me, Britney, why did you lie to me?!"  
Britney sighed and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, tears streaking down her face.  
"You're fifteen, Britney. I'm seventeen. Neither of us are of the legal age!"  
"Then we'll bring the baby up in secret!"   
Losing his temper, Alvin stood up quickly. "How the heck are we supposed to hide a baby, Britney?!"  
"I'll gain weight so that I have an excuse!"  
Suddenly, Alvin calmed down. Guilt took hold of him and his heart felt like it was being crushed beneath the weight of the pressure of his past, present and future. "Brit..." He sat down and gently caressed her, then took her hands. "I'm sorry... you don't have to do that for me, babycakes. We can make it through this together, I promise. I love you, sweetheart, and I wouldn't have this any other way. Let fate bring what it will. I swear that I will never even consider leaving you. 'Kay?" He flashed her his charming smile, even though he wasn't feeling very happy himself.  
Britney gazed at him before wrapping him up in her beautiful arms and kissing him timidly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Simon woke up to find Jeanette asleep next to him. They had shared a bed last night, which made him blush. He stroked her velvet, flushed pink cheeks, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he touched her skin. It made him feel like the luckiest boy alive to have a girlfriend like this, the embodiment of perfect sprawled out on the mattress beside him.  
Reaching out to the bedside table, he felt across the oak surface until he found his glasses. He put them on and looked around, seeing several posters of Avril Lavigne, Beyonce and Lady Gaga. There was also a Justin Timberlake poster on the door, but Simon didn't mind that. He knew that Jeanette was loyal and would never leave him for anything in the world, even for a big celebrity like Justin. With her, his life could only go uphill.  
Later on that day, Simon decided to take Jeanette on a romantic date at the local library. He would read her Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet and all sorts of classic romance novels before taking her out to a pizzeria to get dinner. Hand-in-hand, they strolled out of the house together, chattering as couples do.


End file.
